


He'll Never Know

by donsboy



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Infidelity, M/M, Realization, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27390514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: Hutch has an affair, but Starsky doesn't find out.
Relationships: Ken Hutchinson/David Starsky, Ken Hutchinson/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	He'll Never Know

Starsky was waiting for Hutch to come home from yet another meeting with his editor. The hour began to grow late and Starsky finally decided to call it a night. Hutch had promised that he would call if he was going to be late, yet the phone hadn't rang all evening. Starsky was beginning to wonder just what went on at those meetings that made Hutch “forget” about calling to check in at home. He'd asked Hutch a time or two, but only got vague replies. As Starsky drifted off to sleep, he decided to try and talk to Hutch about their situation.

When Hutch finally crept into the penthouse, it was nearly 4 A.M. He heard soft snores coming from Starsky's office and realized that he must have bunked in there for the night. Hutch felt guilty that Starsky wasn't in their bed in the loft, and that he wasn't there to love his man to sleep. He considered waking Starsky, but one glance at his watch told him that would not be a good idea. He resigned himself to sleeping alone and trying to find answers to the questions Starsk was sure to have for him in the morning. As he slid down toward sleep, guilt followed him down and disturbed his dreams.

The next morning found Starsky making breakfast because he was hoping to surprise Hutch with breakfast in bed. The surprise was ruined when Hutch came downstairs looking for a cup of coffee.......

“Good morning, babe..... did I wake you?”

“No, I smelled coffee and decided I needed a cup.....”

“Long night, huh?”

“Yeah....”

“What time did you finally get in?”

“Around 4 this morning.....”

Starsky immediately grew suspicious. He'd had doubts as to why it took Hutch so long every time he had to go to Brett's house to edit one of his books and began to pepper Hutch with questions as to what took him so long to get home, and just what went on when he went to Brett Larson's when called on to show up. Hutch went on the defensive, stating that nothing but work went on, and that Starsky should be ashamed for thinking otherwise. Starsky made it plain to Hutch in no uncertain terms that work had better be all that was going on, or there was gonna be hell to pay.

Starsky called for the elevator, and closing the gate behind him, he reminded Hutch what he'd said. Once Starsky was gone, Hutch was alone with his thoughts. He knew that he had to do something so Starsky wouldn't find out the truth about Brett. The scary part was that it didn't take long for Starsky to get suspicious. He hadn't come at him with a full-on accusations, but Hutch figured that it wouldn't be long before he did. Starsky was by no means stupid, and Hutch knew that once Starsky got an idea in his head that it wouldn't take him long to put all the pieces together. Hutch knew then that he would have to talk to Brett and ask him to take a break until he could smooth things over with Starsky. Hutch smiled when he thought of Brett and of how he always made Hutch laugh and how good he was in bed. Brett was the almost exact opposite of Starsky in so many ways, and that was the main attraction for Hutch. All of that combined with the fact that Brett was still sorta new compared to Starsky, who Hutch had known what seemed like forever. In other words, the two men were as different as daylight and dark, and Hutch was enjoying playing in the shadows where the two overlapped.

Hutch was brought out of his reverie by the ringing of the telephone. He went to answer it and was pleased to hear Brett on the line.....

“Hey, Ken....”

“Hi, Brett.... what's going on?”

“Nothing really.... just thought call and tell you how much I enjoyed last night.....”

“I did, too..... as a matter of fact, I was thinking about you when you called.....”

“Good thoughts I hope......”

“Definitely! Although I do need to talk to you about something important.....”

“What's on your mind?”

“I think we need to lay low for a while....”

“Let me guess: Dave's getting suspicious, isn't he?”

“He is indeed.... he asked what time I got home last night, and when I told him, he started in with the questions. Then he got mad and told me that work better be all that goes on at your place or there would be hell to pay.....”

“Did he say much more?”

“No, he left the apartment right after that....”

“You think he's really on to us?”

“If he isn't, he soon will be. That's why I say we need to lay low....”

“You might be right.... after tonight we'll slow things way down and see what happens.....”

“What do you mean after tonight?”

“I think one more time wouldn't hurt....”

“I'll try my best to think of another reason to get over there....”

“That's the spirit!”

“I'll try to see you tonight....”

Hutch hung up the phone wondering just how the hell he was gonna pull this off. Starsky was already pissed off because he came home so late the night before and Hutch just knew he was gonna blow his top when he found out that Hutch had to go back again. He decided that his best bet would be to leave before Starsky got back. He decided to go on over to Brett's so they could make the most of the time they had left. Satisfied with his decision, Hutch showered and dressed. He called Brett to make sure it was okay to show up early, and Brett said any time would be fine.

Meanwhile, Starsky was trying hard to concentrate on the next installment for the series he was writing for Stud magazine. He was trying hard to concentrate, but the fuss he'd had with Hutch that morning was bothering him. He felt he was onto something, but wasn't sure just what. He'd notice little changes in Hutch's behavior lately, and those changes became noticeable when Hutch started going to Brett's for a book-editing session. He started coming in later, and every time Starsky questioned Hutch, all he got was vague answers and Hutch coming to Brett's defense every time. He even stopped Starsky from going over and confronting Brett one night at a party Hutch was hosting for some of his literary friends. It had gotten to the point that Starsky was starting feel that Hutch was slipping away from him, and that really hurt.

Starsky thought about asking Hutch point blank about anything going on with Brett, but he was afraid that he wouldn't get the truth. That, coupled with the way Starsky felt about Hutch, made for a bad combination, especially if Hutch lied. Starsky just knew he was on to something because of the way Hutch had been acting. For instance: Hutch NEVER turned Starsky down regarding sex, but they'd only made love once on the past month. The rest of the time, Hutch had an excuse ready. Starsky craved attention from Hutch because he loved him so much, but his attempts fell on deaf ears and blind eyes. These were the things that made Starsky suspicious about Hutch and Brett. Realizing he needed to get back to work, Starsky tried to put it all in the back of his mind so he could concentrate.

Meanwhile, Hutch and Brett were finishing lunch and tryng to decide what to do with the rest of the afternoon. Hutch suggested a walk in the small park near Brett's apartment while Brett was opting for getting Hutch naked as soon as possible since this was supposed to be their last time. Brett knew he had Starsky to thank indirectly for that. Starsky voicing some of his suspicions to Hutch caused him to call off what had been a very good thing. But it really was good in a way because Brett knew how guilty Hutch felt what they'd been doing. Brett kept things light because he didn't want Hutch to feel too bad about the fun they'd had. Brett kept dropping hints until Hutch stood up and let Brett lead him to the bedroom. When it was over, Brett told Hutch that he had something to tell him. Curious, Hutch asked what it was.....

“I've been trying to find a way to tell you. But we were too busy enjoying each other, and I never could seem to find the right time....”

“What is it, Brett?”

“I'm leaving for New York in two weeks.....”

“I see.....”

“I've taken an editing position at another publishing company. I want you to know that I truly did enjoy the time we had together. I'm sorry if I hurt you, Hutch.....”

“Quite the contrary, Brett.... yes, I'm sorry things had to end, but your leaving is doing me a huge favor because I really need to fix things with Starsky.....”

“You really do love him, don't you?”

“You wouldn't be able to tell by my recent actions, but I really do love him, and I need to get things back on track with him before he really starts to doubt me. It would kill him if he knew what I'd done.....”

“So you're going to put me in the past so you can concentrate on him?”

“Brett, I have to.... it's nothing against you, it's just something I have to do..... please try to understand.....”

“Ken, I do understand.... I didn't mean to upset you about all of this..... forgive me?”

“You know that I will..... I'll always have special memories of you.....”

Brett went to the closet and got Hutch's coat and helped him put it on. The stood there holding each other for a moment, then Brett said goodbye and opened the door for Hutch....

“You take care of yourself in New York....”

“I promise I will.....

Hutch let Brett kiss him one last time, then he turned and started down the hall to the elevators, trying hard not to cry because it wouldn't do for Hutch to show up at home having been crying. Hutch stopped in the restroom in the lobby and washed his face, making sure that he wouldn't give anything away.....

While Hutch and Brett were saying their goodbyes, Starsky was sitting at home waiting for Hutch to come home. In his note, Hutch said he would be in no later than 7P.M. Starsky looked at the clock to see that it read 6:45. He hoped Hutch was home on time because he had decided that it was time to talk with Hutch about the way things were going between them. He had everything all prepared that he wanted to say when the elevator dinged and Hutch stepped into the room right on time. Starsky was impressed when he realized that Hutch was on time, but he was even more impressed with the dynamite kiss Hutch lay on him, just to say hello!

Before Starsky could say anything Hutch took him by the hand and led him up the stairs of the loft. Not wanting to break the spell, Starsky allowed himself to be led upstairs. Once they made it to the bedroom, Hutch began to strip Starsky and once he was naked, Hutch gently pushed him backwards onto the bed. Hutch quickly stripped and joined Starsky, kissing and licking his man from head to toe and back again. Starsky was in heaven at the attention Hutch was paying him. He'd craved this attention for so long, and now he was getting it in spades. Hutch made love to him in many ways; from tough to tender and every way in between. By the time it was over, Starsky was weak and trembling. Hutch held him and talked sweet talk to him until he was relaxed and sated. He had a million questions, but was determined not to break the so-called spell that Hutch was under.

The net morning, Starsky quietly took a shower and went downstairs to start breakfast. While he was cooking, Hutch awoke and took his own shower. When he was done, he headed downstairs in search of coffee and Starsky.....

“Hey, babe....”

“Hey yourself..... is the coffee ready yet?”

“Yes.... go sit down while I pour you a cup.....”

“I can do it.....”

“I know, but after last night you need to conserve your strength......”

“Enjoyed that, did you?”

“I did indeed! Just curious as to what brought that on.....”

“It was mostly because I'd been neglecting you, but also it was a celebration of sorts....”

“What do you mean by 'a celebration'?”

“Well, Brett informed me last night that he is moving to New York next week to take a job at another publishing house. That means no more having to jump and run every time he calls, and I get to pick my new editor. It also means that I'll have more time for you now.....”

“I like that idea very much, babe.....”

“I know Brett kept me very busy and I had to spend time away from you, but I fully intend to make that up to you, Starsk.....”

“You know, Hutch, I was starting to wonder about what exactly was going on with Brett. The time apart, the lack of attention, the excuses you were giving me about our making love, or lack thereof.....”

“You thought something was going on?”

“I have to admit that the thought did cross my mind.....”

Hutch walked over to Starsky and held his arms out to him. As Starsky slid into his arms, Hutch felt a wave of guilt wash over him for the things he had done and then lied to Starsky about. As he held his love and kissed the silky curls, he wished now he's kept his relationship with Brett strictly professional.....

One day about a month later, the guys had gone shopping and had lunch. When they arrived back at the penthouse and put their things away, Starsky told Hutch he wanted to talk to him. They met in the living room on the sofa and Starsky got down to business.....

“Hutch, there's something I've been wanting to ask you.....

“What's on your mind, Starsk?”

“It's more of a question of what is on your mind.....”

“I don't follow.....”

“I've noticed that something is weighing heavy on your mind even though you try to keep it hidden.....”

“It's nothing..... I've just been thinking about my new book is all....”

“Are you sure, babe? You know you can tell me anything.....”

“There's nothing on my mind except the new book, Starsk.....”

Starsky changed the subject to other things, which Hutch was glad of. They talked about their work, during which Starsky asked Hutch to provide him with some inspiration so he could finish the story he was working at the moment. Hutch laughed and said they could do that right now. As he led Starsky up the stairs to the loft, he turned and looked deeply into Starsky's eyes and said; “I love you.....”

Epilogue:

Starsky never did find out about Hutch's indiscretion. Hutch kept all thoughts of Brett from his mind by staying busy and concentrating on Starsky. He knew if he were ever tempted again, he would think of Starsky and the trust he had in Hutch. Hutch vowed never to betray that trust ever again.....

The End


End file.
